Amores Trocados
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: Juntos na infância. Separados pela vida. Será que no fututor voltarão a se encontrar? Não se enganem é um MuXShaka.
1. Chapter 1

Amores trocados

Um garoto de apenas 6 anos e cabelos lavandas, corria em direção ao bosque que circundava o Santuário, para se esconder. Procurou uma arvore a qual pudesse subir, encontrou uma bem larga, de troncos espessos. Subiu nela, deitando-se em seu tronco principal, olhando em direção ao Santuário um pouco ofegante.

Em uma grande pedra, próxima à arena de batalhas estava outro garoto da mesma idade e cabelos da cor do sol. Ele estava debruçado sobre ela, com o rosto escondido entre os braços, contando em voz alta. – ...8, 9 e 10. Pronto ou não, lá vou eu! – O loirinho olhou para os lados, procurando, não sabia por onde começa a procurar. Não conseguia sentir o cosmo de Mu, seus treinamentos haviam acabado de começar, portanto seus poderes de percepção ainda eram pequenos. Somente com muita concentração conseguiria identificar o cosmo do outro. Mas nem pensou em se concentrar, eles estavam brincando e ele não queria estragar a brincadeira.

O garoto foi em direção ao bosque, sabia que o amigo deveria estar ali. Era o único lugar onde ninguém os incomodariam. Ele olhava por todos os lados, procurava entre os arbustos e arvores.

Enquanto isso, o garoto de cabelos violetas ria-se ao ver seu amigo se aproximar de sua arvore sem percebê-lo.

O loiro já começava a ficar nervoso, pensou em se concentrar para sentir o cosmo do outro, mas achou injusto, então continuou procurando.

O garoto que estava em cima da arvore seguia o outro com os olhos. Via ele entrar por entre os arbustos, saindo irritado por não tê-lo encontrado. Viu ele passar por baixo de si. Neste momento prendeu a respiração e controlou sua imensa vontade de rir. O loirinho passou por ela sem percebê-lo e adentrava mais ao bosque. Sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo passar. Quando o outro tomou uma distancia razoável, desceu da arvore e gritou. – SHAKA, EU VOU GANHAR! – Mu correu em direção a pedra onde o loiro contara para se picar.

Shaka ao ouvir o outro gritar virou-se rapidamente e correu em sua direção. Eles corriam em direção à pedra, mas Mu estava bem a frente de Shaka. Na ânsia de correr mais rápido Shaka tropeça em um galho seco e cai no chão, chamando a atenção do ariano que parou no mesmo instante e voltou para socorrer o amigo.

Quando Mu chegou até Shaka, este já estava se levantando e sentando no chão olhando para o seu joelho que doía. Áries sentou-se ao seu lado vendo o machucado sangrando no joelho do amigo. Segurou as mão do loirinho e viu que também estavam machucadas.

Vem, vamos lavar isto! – O ariano ajuda o outro a se levantar e o leva à um riacho que tinha ali perto. Shaka sentou perto da margem enquanto Mu pegava um pouco de água com suas mãos e passava em seu joelho para limpá-lo. Quando achou que estava bem limpo, pegou as mãos de Shaka e as mergulhou no riacho, esfregando com suavidade suas mãos nas dele.

O loirinho não esboçava nenhum movimento próprio, somente deixava ser cuidado pelo ariano. Sentia um frio na barriga, do contato com o amigo, gostava da sensação de ser cuidado por ele. Por um momento até pensou que deveria ter caído mais vezes, para poder ser tratado assim.

Quando terminou de lavar bem as mãos de Shaka, Mu olhou para ele preocupado. – Ta doendo? – Shaka negou com a cabeça. – Tem certeza?

Shaka faz cara de manha. – Só um pouquinho.

Áries ficou olhando bem naqueles olhos azuis, que também o encarava. Neste momento, sentiu uma dor no peito muito grande. Vários pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça. Como um ser tão lindo quanto aquele podia se machucar. Como ele podia ter deixado o outro se machucar. Não deveria ter ido até o bosque, não deveria ter corrido. E acima de tudo, não deveria ter deixado o loirinho correr. Pensou que nunca mais o deixaria correr.

- Sinto muito Shaka, a culpa foi minha. – Mu abaixou a cabeça, sentia-se realmente culpado.

Shaka olhou-o por alguns instantes e sorriu: - Deixa de ser tonto Mu! Como a culpa pode ser sua se eu tropecei com as minhas pernas e não com as suas?

Áries continuava com a cabeça baixa e estava preste a chorar. – Eu não devia ter corrido de você!

- Besta! Mesmo que se você tivesse ido andando eu teria corrido para chegar primeiro e cairia do mesmo jeito. Como você é pretensioso! Acha que tudo o que acontece no mundo é por sua causa? – Shaka encheu as mãos com água e jogou sobre o ariano fazendo com que ele levantasse a cabeça. – SHAKA! – Aproveitando a falta de defesa do amigo, o virginiano começou com o pé mesmo a jogar água no ariano. Mu começou a revidar da mesma forma, dando inicio a uma deliciosa guerra.

Depois de um tempo quando ambos estavam inteirinhos molhados e cansados se deram uma trégua e Shaka deitou-se no gramado olhando para o céu. Mu fez o mesmo e eles ficaram algum tempo assim, até que Shaka quebra o silêncio. – Mu, eu gosto muito de você! – O ariano olhou para o amigo deitado ao seu lado, que continuava a olhar para o céu. – Shaka, eu também gosto muito de você!

Shaka agora olhava para o amigo bem nos olhos. Ficaram alguns instantes assim, o que deixou Mu muito nervoso.

Shaka pensava em várias coisas que o incomodavam e que queria falar para o amigo e achou que agora seria a hora. – Mu, quando digo que gosto muito de você é por que, gosto de você mais que de qualquer outra pessoa. Você é meu melhor amigo! Eu também sou seu melhor amigo?

Mu estava surpreso com a pergunta de Shaka, ele sabia que era seu melhor amigo, sempre estavam juntos. – Sim, você é meu melhor amigo.

Shaka não estava muito satisfeito com a resposta – Mas você gosta de mim mais do que de qualquer outro?

Áries não entendia muito bem o que Shaka queria, afinal ele sempre demonstrou o quanto gostava do amigo e que claro, não haveria alguém que ele gostasse mais. - Shaka, eu gosto de você mais que de qualquer pessoa.

Shaka sentou-se diante de Mu, que permaneceu deitado e apoiando-se numa de suas mãos para ficar mais perto do ariano. – Então me prometa que nunca vai gostar mais de alguém do que de mim!

Mu olhou o amigo praticamente sobre ele, seus cabelos dourados caindo próximo do seu rosto. Sentiu-se tão nervoso que quase não conseguiu responder. – E-eu prometo.

Shaka sorriu. Há muito tempo que queria que o amigo lhe prometesse isso. Sempre sentiu uma sensação de posse muito grande em relação ao ariano. Pensando nisso desmanchou seu sorriso e se aproximou mais ainda do amigo.

O tibetano ao ver o amigo se aproximar mais, ficou totalmente estático, achou que mesmo que caísse uma bomba em seu lado, não conseguiria se mover.

Shaka chegava cada vez mais perto do rosto de Mu. Seus olhos não deixava os dele em momento algum. Quando seus lábios se tocaram de leve, o ariano não resistiu ao toque e fechou os olhos. Shaka olhou satisfeito a entrega do amigo e também fechou os seus e aproximou-se mais do outro aumentando a pressão entre seus lábios. Foi somente um leve toque de seus lábios, mas ambos sentiram uma forte sensação. As suas cosmos energias haviam se fundido, encontrando-se, como ambos. Após alguns instantes que pareciam eternos para eles, Shaka levantou seu rosto e abriu os olhos juntamente com Mu.

Shaka virou-se olhando para o riacho. E foi ele mesmo que decidiu quebrar o silencio. – Vamos voltar, já é tarde!

Mu concordou e ambos voltavam para suas casas. No caminho não trocaram palavras embora muitas coisas queriam ser ditas. Se despediram na 1º casa, olhando-se intensamente, sabendo que a partir daquele dia tudo seria diferente.

Mais foi mais diferente do que imaginavam, pois nesta mesma noite, Shion interrompe o sono de seu aprendiz mandando que ele partisse às pressas levando a armadura de Áries consigo. Disse que não podia se despedir de ninguém e que fosse para Jamiel, onde ficaria isolado protegendo a armadura do mal que estava prestes a se apoderar do Santuário. Mu obedeceu as ordens de seu mestre, tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer com Shaka, mas partiu, sabendo que isto poderia fazer com que ele perdesse a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Continua...

Beijos...

Pois é, como é de praxe vou alertando desde já que haverá muito sofrimento. (olhar máligno)


	2. O reencontro

Capítulo II – O Encontro

Treze anos havia se passado. O cavaleiro de Áries voltara ao Santuário. A batalha contra Hades já tinha acabado e todos os cavaleiros tinham mais uma chance concedida por Atena para agora sim seguir uma vida feliz.

Até o momento Mu não havia encontrado Shaka. O tibetano estava ansioso para rever o amigo, porém, poderia ser impressão sua mas parecia que o virginiano o evitava. Em todas as vezes que tentava encontrá-lo, sua tentativa terminava sem êxito, encontrara-o somente em momentos de batalha, sem poder conversar com ele, e como queria conversar com ele... Mas hoje seria sua grande oportunidade. Em agradecimento aos seus tão dedicados heróis, Atena decidiu proporcionar uma festa, no salão do grande mestre.

A festa já começara e Áries estava terminando de se arrumar. Sua ansiedade era tamanha que trocou de roupa várias vezes e ainda mesmo indeciso e insatisfeito com sua roupa decidiu partir para a festa antes que chegasse muito tarde.

Mu subia as escadas nervoso, depois de tanto tempo iria estar com seu amigo de infância. Amigo? Em seu coração Shaka sempre seria mais que um amigo, ele era tudo, foi sua razão de suportar a solidão de Jamiel. Sabia que o amava e que agora poderiam ficar juntos.

A lembrança daquele dia no bosque ainda estava viva em sua memória e a promessa que havia feito e mesmo que quisesse, nunca deixou de cumprir. Em cada degrau mais próximo do Salão, o ariano pensava o que falaria a Virgem. Finalmente chegara a porta. Respirou fundo e entrou...

Mu passeava pelo salão de festa observando seus amigos cavaleiros. Todos estavam tão felizes. Via seu mestre, vivo novamente ao lado de Dohko. Já haviam se falado, na verdade já tinha conversado com todos, todos menos "ele".

O loiro ainda não havia chegado a festa e Áries já começara a ficar impaciente, por isso andava pelo salão. Seu pensamento retornava sempre naquela lembrança, naquele dia, os dois ainda criança, brincando no bosque, a promessa, o beijo e sua partida abrupta e sem despedida.

Mu parou por um momento para respirar fundo, a emoção voltara, sentia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Tanto tempo longe e ainda cumprindo a promessa, teve muitos que o cortejaram, mas ela ainda estava viva em seu coração e ele queria assim, desde aquele dia havia se fechado paras qualquer outro que não fosse o seu loirinho.

Olhava para o chão pensativo, quando sente... Era o seu Shaka entrando no salão. O ariano levanta os olhos para vê-lo. Ele estava lindo, sempre fora lindo. Shaka estava imóvel na entrada, ainda não vira o tibetano, aparentava uma certa melancolia que Mu não percebeu.

Sorrindo, Áries foi ao encontro do seu amado, queria muito falar-lhe, abraçá-lo, tocá-lo.

Shaka ainda perdido em seus pensamentos não havia percebido a aproximação do ariano, só a percebe quando Mu está quase a sua frente e hesitante dá um passo atrás.

Mu se aproxima de Shaka ficando bem a sua frente, Virgem o observa um pouco assustado. Seus olhos dessem até o sorriso do tibetano, o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto, o sorriso que tanto amava. O sorriso do qual nunca esqueceu.

Áries olhava para Shaka quase não acreditando no que estava vendo, era realmente ele que estava na sua frente, ao seu alcance, pensou em abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu se mover, então fez apenas o que sua emoção permitia...

Olá Shaka!

Virgem não lhe respondeu, olhava em seus olhos e parecia mais nervoso do que antes. Mu notou que algumas lágrimas juntaram-se em seus olhos. Áries pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, mas a cena que viu logo depois fez morrer seu lindo sorriso.

Saga chegou logo atrás de Shaka e o abraçou pelas costas, segurando firmemente o virginiano pela cintura, demonstrando posse.

Olá Mu!

Gêmeos sorria orgulhoso. O tibetano não conseguia responder, apenas desviou seus olhos das mãos possessivas de Saga para os olhos de Shaka. Virgem desviou seus olhos da mirada do ariano em direção ao chão logo quando viu morrer o sorriso de Mu morrer em sua face.

Mu estava em frente ao casal extremamente confuso, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração parecia saltar pela boca. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia sequer falar, apenas olhava para Shaka, que continuava com o olhar baixo.

Mu, aqui está você! Pensou que fugiria de mim? Vem você disse que dançaria comigo esta música.

Aiolia havia chegado até eles e segurou Mu pela mão. Todos os três olharam para ele surpreso, mas sem dar atenção ao casal, puxou o cavaleiro da primeira casa até a pista de dança.

Áries deixou se levar pelo Leão. Não conseguia reagir, ainda estava atordoado. Shaka e Saga olhavam os dois se afastarem. Shaka sentia sua respiração presa na garganta. Saga se vira para o namorado.

Formam um belo casal, não acha?

Shaka encarou-o furioso, havia sentido a ironia nas palavras do outro. Não lhe respondeu, apenas se desvencilhou do abraço e foi em direção ao bar.

Continua...

Beijos:

Querida **Deni Chan **que bom que gosta de MuShaka, pois esta é longa e logo ja tá vindo outra. Sei que este capítulo tá pequeno, mas é porque o outro já tá pronto e vou postar o mais rápido possivel. Um grande beijo.

Meu amigo **Vilon** (Posso lhe chamar de amigo?) estou feliz que tenha gostado, mas não se preocupe eles não vão sofrer tanto, em meio ao sofrimento sempre tem um pouco de diversão. Muitos beijos!

Mu se aproxima junto com Shaka. - A gente também quer mandar beijos. Um beijão para todos que estão lendo!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Sofrimento.

No meio do salão Aiolia passou as mãos de Mu pelo seu pescoço e o abraçou na cintura. Encostou seu rosto no dele e começou a conduzir o tibetano.

Acalme-se Mu, vai ficar tudo bem!

Áries que ainda estava atônito com a imagem do casal, se assustou com a frase do leonino.

Do que esta falando?

Aiolia olhou em direção à porta e viu que Saga ainda os observava, estreitou seus olhos com fúria o que fez com que o geminiano se virasse e fosse em direção ao irmão.

O leonino se afastou um pouco do tibetano para olhá-lo nos olhos. Percebeu que ele estava prestes a chorar.

Vem, vamos tomar um pouco de ar!

Leão conduziu o ariano até o terraço que para sua sorte estava vazio. Agora Mu estava mais perturbado do que antes, ele se afasta de aiolia e se escora no para-peito.

Aiolia se aproxima do amigo, ficando ao seu lado.

Eles estão namorando faz um bom tempo. – Áries sente uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Queria sair dali, queria estar em sua casa, em Jamiel, no inferno, mas não ali.

Quando?!

Não sei ao certo, talvez uns quatro anos. – Mu sente o chão sumir sob seus pés. Não era possível, não podia acreditar, não Shaka. Ele começa a se sentir mal, mas é amparado por Aiolia.

C-como você sabe? Porque você ta me falando isso? – Suas lágrimas já corriam por todo sua face.

Leão segura Áries com mais força pela cintura. – Aqui não é lugar para isso. Vamos conversar em outro lugar! – Aiolia leva o ariano para fora do salão.

Enquanto isso, Shaka nervoso se serve de uma bebida e logo Afrodite se aproxima.

O que foi aquilo, meu bem?

Shaka se vira para ele. – Ai Di... – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

O pisciano segura as mão do loiro afagando-as com carinho. – Não, Não vá chorar aqui! Você já fez a burrada, agora levanta a cabeça e fica firme!

Shaka respira fundo tentando se controlar, toma outro gole de sua bebida e olha para a pista de dança tentando achar Mu e Aiolia, mas como havia muita gente, não consegue vê-los.

Você viu como ele está lindo, Di?! O sorriso dele?! – Novas lágrimas se formam em seus olhos. – O que foi que eu fiz, Di?! – Shaka esconde seu rosto entre as suas mãos.

Afrodite puxa com força as mãos de Shaka. – Nem se atreva a chorar! Desde o início você sabia que isso ia acontecer, agora não adianta lamentar.

O loiro livra suas mãos do agarre de Peixes. – Não, eu não sabia. Eu achei que ele... – Shaka não conseguiu continuar.

Achou que ele não voltaria? Ah, me poupe Virgem. Você sabia que ele voltaria, até eu sabia. – Di se vira para se servir de uma bebida, essa discussão já estava deixando-o nervoso, e ele não gosta de ficar nervoso, fica com rugas na testa, um horror!

Shaka sabia que o que o outro estava dizendo era verdade, sempre soube que Mu voltaria, mesmo não sabendo porque ele havia ido embora. Mas o que poderia dizer, queria tirar essa culpa que sentia em seu coração.

O rosto do carneiro quando viu Saga o abraçando era demais doloroso para ele, queria ter abraçado o ariano, lhe dizer que era tudo brincadeira, que o havia esperado, mas... não esperou.

Você viu Di? Viu a carinha dele quando o Saga me abraçou? – Shaka falou tão baixo que mais parecia um sussurro.

Afrodite olha para o amigo, ele estava tão triste. Chegou mais perto do loiro e o abraçou carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos. – Ah, meu querido!

Shaka encosta seu rosto no de Afrodite. Ele queria tanto chorar. Mas tudo passou de repente quando seu amado, juntamente com o leonino saírem do salão abraçados. Shaka se solta de Afrodite que leva um tremendo susto.

O que é aquilo? Onde eles estão indo? – Shaka estava a ponto de ir atrás deles quando Afrodite interfere segurando-o pelo braço.

Acalme-se Shaka, aonde você pensa que vai?

Eles estão saindo do salão. O aiolia está levando o MEU carneiro para algum lugar. – Shaka estava visivelmente desesperado.

Afrodite segurou com delicadeza as mãos de Shaka e logo acariciou seu rosto. – Shakita, ele não é mais seu. – Afrodite falou com uma voz tão doce, que suas palavras quase rasgaram seu coração.

Continua...

Beijos:

Olá gente! Que bom que estão gostando, mas vamos aos beijos...

**Deni**, florzinha obrigada pelas rewies, também sempre achei que Saga era ótimo para se entrometer entre esses dois. Estou feliz que estejas acompanhando e mais feliz ainda de estar participando das fic da Naty. Um grande beijo pra ti. o3o

**Yue **não mates o Saga não, please! Eu gosto tanto do gostosão e também como poderei continuar a fic. u.u Em relação ao Aiolia não haverá segundas intenções, mas terceiras, quartas, quintas... XP Brincadeirinha, um beijão e valeu pela review.

**Princess Andromeda, **dá dó do Muzinho, não dá? O Shaka é um safado mesmo! ¬¬ Brigada pela Review! Beijos

Querida **Srta Kido, **que bom ver-te por aqui também, que bom que tu gostastes, fiquei com medo de gostares em comparação a outra. XD E concordo o Muzito não merece. Muitos Beijos

Amigo **Vilon**, que bom poder chamá-lo de amigo, afinal é claro que podes me chamar de amiga! XD Também acho o Muzito todo nervoso nestas ocasiões, mas uma coisa me intriga... de que frase falas? o.O Um grande Beijo!

Beijos para TODOS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV - Somente Amigos?

Aiolia desceu com Mu até a 1ª casa. Quando passaram pela porta do salão do grande mestre, as lágrimas correram abundantes pelo rosto de Áries. Leão apenas acompanhava seu amigo em silêncio, afinal o que poderia falar, nada o faria se sentir melhor.

Em sua casa, Áries logo foi entrando em seu quarto deixando as portas abertas para que o grego o seguisse. Ao entrar no quarto do tibetano, Aiolia vê seu amigo se jogar na cama de bruços, ele chorava tão forte que podia ouvir seus soluços.

Leão se aproxima sentando ao seu lado e a única coisa que consegue fazer é acariciá-lo.

OooOOooOOooO

Os dias foram se passando. Depois da festa, Shaka e Mu não haviam mais se encontrado. Áries procurava estar sempre ocupado para não pensar no loiro. Aiolia acabou se tornando um amigo constante, sempre levando-o para sair ou treinando com ele. Muitas vezes passavam tardes só conversando, mas sem tocar no assunto "Shaka".

Nesta tarde MU treinando Kiki, eles estavam um pouco afastados da arena, em uma clarera. Áries estava sentado no gramado observando o pupilo treinar sua telecinese.

Oi Mu! Kiki! – Aiolia aparece do nada e senta ao lado do carneiro.

Áries olha para o amigo meio desconfiado.

Você tem certeza que não tem poder de telecinese? – Mu tentou parecer sério, mas não conseguiu esconder o riso.

Só se for passada por osmose, de tanto eu ficar perto de você. Aiolia balança seu corpo empurrando de leve o amigo. – Sabe, vim te fazer um convite!

O tibetano faz uma careta. – Olha se for para almoçar na sua casa, desculpe-me, mas eu estou muito ocupado.

Aiolia fez cara de indignação. – Não fala assim, eu cozinho muito bem, ta!

Imagina, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Agora foi a vez do ariano fazer cara de inocente.

Sei! – Leão olha de canto para ele. – Bem, antes que você me interrompa de novo, eu vim te chamar para que você conheça meu novo amor. – Aiolia Sorria satisfeito.

Mu sorria de volta. – Você ta namorando? Porque não me contou ante?

Não! Namorando eu tava antes. Eu a namorava de longe, quando ela ainda era de outro, agora que ela é só minha, eu to é casado.

Ai meu Zeus! Eu não to entendendo nada. Você casou? Quando?

Hoje de manhã. Há muito tempo que eu queria fazer isso, então eu juntei todo o dinheiro que eu tinha no banco e falei pro cara. "Eu te dou tudo isso e você me dá a Lola!" Agora ela ta lá toda linda. – Aiolia parecia que ia pular de tanta felicidade.

Áries estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. – Você... comprou... a sua... mulher?

O leonino olha para ele surpreso. – Mulher, que mulher, eu comprei foi uma Harlley Davison!

Uma Ra... o que?

Ora Mu, você não sabe o que é uma Harlley Davison?

Você ficaria muito bravo comigo se eu disser que não?

Bem, então não vou lhe dizer mais nada. – Aiolia se levanta para ir. – Te espero à 14 horas na garagem. Você vai conhecer a Lola!

Áries vê o amigo se afastar e se vira para Kiki. – Kiki, você sabe o que é uma Harlley Davison?

Ra... o que?

o.OO.OO.oo.OO.oo

Há tarde, Mu vai até a garagem se encontrar com aiolia. Este ao vê-lo corre em sua direção todo feliz. – Que bom que você chegou. Eu e a Lola já estávamos ficando nervosos.

Aiolia puxa o ariano pela mão conduzindo até o interior da garagem. Eles param diante do amor de Aiolia.

Mu, esta é a Lola. Lola, este é o Mu. – Leão apontava de um para o outro como se tivesse apresentando-os.

Áries sorri. – Ah, então é uma moto.

Não diga bobagem. Lola não é uma simples moto, ela é uma Hydra Glyde 1500.

O tibetano olha para o lado suspirando. – Ah, bom!

E então, o que você achou. – Aiolia perguntava subindo em cima da moto.

Ela é bonita!

Aiolia vazia cara de aborrecido. – Bonita? Ela é linda. – Ele acariciava o tanque da moto com carinho. E logo se vira para o ariano. – E então, quer pilotar?

Áries arregala os olhos. – Pilotar, eu? Aiolia, eu mal sei andar de bicicleta.

Que é isso, sobe aqui que eue te ensino. Eu vou estar na garupa.

Mu olhou para o leonino por alguns instantes e se perguntou. Porque não?

Áries subiu na moto, enquanto Aiolia lhe explicava como se pilotava.

Bom, agora que você sabe tudo, dê a partida!

O tibetano olha por alguns segundos todos os botões que haviam na sua frente. – Er... Aiolia, qual é a ignição?

- É a da direita.

- Qual? – Um virou-se para trás para perguntar no mesmo instante que Aiolia se inclinava para frente para mostrar o botão. Esse movimento fez com que seus rostos se encontrassem e seus lábios roçassem de leve.

Áries virou-se logo em seguida para frente envergonhado, enquanto Aiolia continuava na mesma posição. Num estalo, Leão aperta o botão da ignição e volta para a posição de antes. – Nós vamos dar a volta ou não vamos?

Mu ainda um pouco sem graça, mas tentando parecer normal confirma. – Claro!

Assim, eles dão várias voltas. O ariano pega o jeito rapidamente. E a tarde passa rapidamente para os dois.

oo.OO.o.OO.oo

- Eles são apenas amigos. – Afrodite senta ao lado do loiro.

- Você tem certeza. – Shaka olhava para o amigo um tanto aflito. Ele havia pedido para que Frô descobrisse o que realmente havia entre Mu e Aiolia, já que os dois estavam sempre juntos.

Depois de muito assuntar, o pisciano veio lhe contar. – Tenho querido. Foi Aiolos mesmo que me confirmou. Eles são só amigos. – Afrodite se abanava, esta época do ano fazia muito calor em Atenas.

Shaka esfregava suas mãos nervosamente pensando. Vendo a inquietação do amigo, Peixes continua. – Se sente melhor agora? Embora eu ache que você não deveria mais se meter nisso. Tira logo o ariano da cabeça, afinal ele é um homem livre e tem o dire...

Antes que pudesse terminar, Virgem grita assustando o amigo. – NÃO! – Shaka se levanta bruscamente, não queria ouvir o que o outro ia lhe dizer.

Afrodite olha para o amigo e suspira. – Ta certo, você quem sabe... – ele se levanta. - ...mas agora eu vou embora, o Máscara ta me esperando. – Ele sorri todo empolgado para o loiro. – Ele vai me levar pra jantar.

Shaka vira-se para ele um pouco melancólico. – Que legal!

- Nossa que entusiasmo, hein. Bom, tchauzinho! – Afrodite dá um beijo no rosto de Shaka e se vira para sair, mas quando está quase na porta...

- Frô? – Peixes se vira. – Obrigado!

Afrodite sorri docemente e vai embora.

Continua...

Beijos:

Olá gente, sei que os capítulos estão curtinhos, mas estou tentando não trocar os pés pelas mãos nesta hitória. XD

Querida **Yami no Aries -** Que bom que tenha gostado. Esses anginhos são fofos mesmo, mesmo sofrendo um pouquinho. n.n Beijos!

Mon ami **Vilon** - Espero que goste deste também. Agora a história começa a se enrrolar mais. Será que o Muzinho não é mais dele mesmo? Um beijo e não esqueça dessa frase que ela é importante! o3o

Doce **Yue-chan - **Doce? É, mesmo você querendo matar o Saguinha ainda te acho um amor. . Ainda bem que não vai mais matar o Saga, mas agora quer dar porrada no loiro? Tá certo, pode bater nele que ele merece. O Frô realmente é um doce quando quer, mas somente quando quer. Será que estou notando alguma semelhança entre vocês? O.o Brincadeiras a parte. Um grande beijo.

Sensível **Deni -** Fiquei triste de saber que o capítulo lhe fez chorar. u.u Mas saiba que o Muzinho já está melhor, embora não sei se vai continuar assim.Mas fique firme, afinal ele vai precisar do seu apoio. o. Beijão!

Fiel** Srta. Kido -** Além de ser uma amiga fiel, não traiu o Camuy. (Na outra fic. XD) Realmente o Shaka está merecendo cada gota de lágrima que está saindo dos seus olhos. Espero que ache este capítulo mais animado e ainda assim goste. . Muitos beijos!

Pequena** Princess Andromeda - **Por que pequena? Não sei, apenas tive a impressão que você era frágil por fora e Forte por dentro, como nosso querido Shunny. n.n Desculpe-me pelo capítulo curto, mas estou tomando precauções para não estragar tudo, mas prometo então postá-los mais rápido, ok? o. O Shakita tem consciência mais é teimoso. Por isso ainda vai sofrer bastante. O que eu faço com esse loiro? Realmente o que seria dos dois sem o Frô e o Olia. E esse safado do Miluxo, hein. Mesmo não participando da fic sempre se aproveita. Espero que você aproveite também! Beijo. o3o

Bejos para todos que estão lendo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V – O pedido

Na manhã seguinte haveria um treino onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro deveriam estar presentes.

Shaka desce acompanhado de Afrodite. Saga havia passado em sua casa para que descessem juntos, mas o loiro disse para descer antes que ele desceria com o Peixinho. A maioria dos cavaleiros já haviam chegado, mas o único que Shaka conseguiu enxergar foi Mu, que conversava animadamente com Aldebaran.

Percebendo a oportunidade, Afrodite olha para o amigo e segura seu braço.

- Vamos! Vamos falar com ele. – O pisciano puxa o amigo em direção a onde se encontrava o ariano.

Shaka olha apavorado para o sueco. – Não, eu não consigo!. – Ele tentava se soltar.

Afrodite nem dá bola pra recusa do amigo e praticamente arrasta o loiro para o lado do tibetano que os olha surpreso.

Saga que estava do outro lado da arena conversando com seu irmão, olhava atentamente tudo o que acontecia.

- Oi meninos! – Afrodite sorri para os dois cavaleiros que olhavam para ele e Shaka surpresos. Shaka abaixa o rosto envergonhado.

Aldebaran sorri. – Olá Peixinho! Poderoso!

Afrodite olha para o grandão com um grande sorriso, já Shaka o olha de canto não gostando nem um pouco do apelido que acabara de escutar.

Os olhos de Mu estavam vidrados em Shaka. Desde o momento da aproximação, o ariano só via o loiro na sua frente e mais nada. Shaka volta seu olhar timidamente para o tibetano e os dois ficam por alguns instantes com os olhos fixos um no outro. A situação deve ter sido no mínimo estranha, já que Aldebaran se sentia sem graça e Afrodite se abanava insistentemente, mais pelo nervosismo do que realmente de calor.

Finalmente Mu esboça um sorriso tímido. – Olá!

Shaka que ainda o olhava fixamente não conseguiu lhe responder o cumprimento. Não acreditava que depois de tudo o seu carneiro ainda poderia sorrir para ele. Sua cabeça voava em pensamentos desconexos. Seus olhos pararam nos lindos lábios do tibetano que ainda sorria para ele.

Afrodite já estava desesperado. Queria bater naquele loiro idiota. "Ele não vai responder não? Qual é o problema com ele, ficou todos esse dias me enchendo o saco e agora que esta frente a frente com o tibetano fica aí mudo." Esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça do pisciano enquanto olhava para os dois. Quando finalmente Shaka parecia abrir a boca para dizer algo, chega correndo quase tropeçando e se jogando aos pés de Mu, um leonino todo sem fôlego. Chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de Shaka que o olhava nervoso e Mu, que o olhava assustado. Aiolia passara tão rapidamente entre todos, que nem notara que Shaka estava do lado do ariano.

- Aiolia você está bem? – Áries perguntava preocupado tentando fazer o outro se levantar.

Porém, Leão segurou suas mãos delicadamente e sorrindo para ele respirou fundo. – Estou ótimo! Como não estaria bem aos seus pés?

Mu ficou todo vermelho com a declaração. Todos em volta assobiavam e gritavam, apoiando o leonino. Virgem estava visivelmente irritado. Afrodite se aproximou do amigo e tocou no ombro tentando assim acalmá-lo. Porém a única coisa que Shaka queria era arrancar aquele leão dos pés do seu amado.

Totalmente sem graça, Mu tentava puxar o amigo. – Aiolia, por favor se levante!

- Sim! Assim que me responder algo. – Ele olhava para o tibetano fascinado.

Áries olhou discretamente para os outros voltando a olhar para o grego logo em seguida acenado com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

Aiolia sorri. – Mu, você quer namorar comigo?

Áries arregalou os olhos surpreso. Shaka já iria avançar sobre o leonino, mas foi segurado discretamente por Afrodite. Todos em volta gritavam e faziam coro para que o ariano aceitasse.

Mu olhava para o leonino, o sorriso dele estava tão lindo. Seus olhos brilhavam. O ariano não conseguia deixar de pensar como o grego estava bonito. O ariano sorriu discretamente, sentindo seu coração aos pulos. – Eu quero, Aiolia!

Aiolia sorriu mais abertamente sentindo seu coração bater novamente. Ele se levantou ficando de frente para o tibetano e com carinho segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

Shaka já não sentia mais raiva. Tudo que seus olhos mostravam era dor e mágoa. Não sentindo suas pernas, o loiro quase cai se não fosse Afrodite para ampará-lo. Todos os outros aplaudiam entusiasmados a cena, nem notando o estado do virginiano. Aproveitando a distração dos outros Peixes segurou mais firme o amigo que já começava a chorar e levou-o dali. O único que percebeu a saída dos dois foi Saga que despertava um cosmo cheio de raiva.

Chegando na casa de Virgem, Shaka se solta do amigo desesperado. – NÃO! ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. – Shaka se jogara sobre algumas almofadas e começara a rasgá-las com fúria.

Afrodite se aproximou do amigo preocupado. – Calma Shakita!- Ele tenta abraçar o outro. – Fica calmo querido! – Shaka se debatia contra o outro mas por fim deixou-se ser abraçado.

Ele chorava compulsivamente. Afrodite afagava os cabelos longos do loiro.- Faz alguma coisa Frô! Não deixa aquele Leão tirar o meu carneiro.

Afrodite não sabia o que dizer ao amigo. Sentia muito por ver seu amigo assim. Antes que pronunciasse algo ele houve um voz logo atrás de si.

- Afrodite, deixe-nos a sós! - Saga acabara de chegar à sexta casa e parecia muito aborrecido.

Peixes olhou para o geminiano temeroso. Conhecia muito bem essa cara de Saga e não deixaria seu amigo sozinho com ele de jeito nenhum. – Saga, ele só precisa descansar um pouco! Eu fico com ele...

Saga se aproximou mais irritado. – Eu disse pra você sair Afrodite.

Shaka que até o momento chorava encostado ao peito do pisciano, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Afrodite. – Pode ir Frô.

Afrodite olha para o amigo ainda em dúvida. – Tem certeza?

Shaka apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Afrodite depositou um beijo na testa do indiano e se levantou. Ele seguiu em direção a saída passando ao lado de Gêmeos olhando-o nos olhos. – Grosso!

Shaka se levantou olhando para o nada. Saga se aproximou dele. – Que ceninha a sua. Sorte que ninguém viu.

Shaka olha-o nos olhos e sorri com o canto da boca. – Que vê você falando assim até pensa que está com ciúmes de mim. – ele estreita mais os olhos. – Sei muito bem de _quem_ você estava com ciúmes.

- Shaka não brinque comigo! – Saga encarava o indiano nos olhos.

Shaka sorri zombeteiro. – Está me ameaçando Saga? Como se você pudesse fazer algo contra mim.

Gêmeos aumenta seu cosmo com a raiva. Logo chega Kanon bem atrás do geminiano. – Saga não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois.

Saga segura o rosto do loiro firmemente pelo queixo. – Olha meu irmão. Eu namoro o cavaleiro mais bonito e poderoso, mas com certeza, não o mais humilde. – Ele puxa o rosto do outro e beija.

OOoooOOoooOO

Os dias se passaram. Em todo o Santuário o comentário mais ouvido era que Mu e Aiolia haviam nascidos um para o outro. Eles realmente se entendiam e se gostavam, mas uma coisa ainda incomodava o ariano.

Numa noite, nos degraus da escada da 1ª casa,Mu estava sentado entre as pernas de Aiolia. Ambos olhavam as estrelas.

- Aió? Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Áries olhava para aboca do namorado.

Leão beijou o levemente e sorriu. – Claro.

Mu abaixou a cabeça olhando para seus pés. – No dia da festa no salão do grande mestre, depois do acontecimento com Shaka... – Ele respirou fundo. - ...eu lhe perguntei sobre eles e você me disse que conversaríamos mais tarde. Bom, quero conversar agora.

Aiolia encostou seus lábios nos cabelos de Mu com carinho e lhe depositou um beijo leve. – Está certo. O que você quer saber?

Áries vira-se para o grego. – Você disse que eles namoram às uns 4 anos... como ...você...

Sentindo a dificuldade do ariano, Leão o interrompe. – Bem, então vou lhe contar a história toda. Eu lhe disse que Shaka e Saga namoram à 4 anos. Eu sei disso porque eu era o namorado do Saga antes do loiro.

O tibetano o olha com surpresa.

- Eu era complemente apaixonado por ele. Naquela época eu não sabia que ele tinha tomado o lugar de Shion e coisa e tal. Um dia ele chegou para mim dizendo que queria terminar. Eu fiquei louco, eu amava ele e achava que ele me amava também, pelo menos era o que ele dizia. Eu chorei, implorei, mas ele foi irredutível, então terminamos. – Aiolia passa as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente.

Mu acompanhava cada gesto do namorado atento.

- Ele não me disse o motivo então fiquei perseguindo ele por algum tempo até que para minha surpresa, eu o vi cortejando Shaka. Eu me lembro que no começo o loiro recusava, mas Saga sabe ser muito sedutor, além de insistente. Ele usou também a idéia de que você o havia abandonado. Só sei que algum tempo depois eles estavam juntos.

Áries abaixa os olhos. Aiolia alisa seu cabelo e ele volta a olhá-lo.

- Você imagina como eu fiquei. Acabei ma afastando de todos e me isolava muito em meu templo, até que um dia adivinha quem foi me visitar.

Mu estreita os olhos. – Saga!

Aiolia sorri triste. – sim, ele disse que queria falar comigo. Logo pensei que ele queria voltar comigo. Você pode ver que eu era bem ingênuo naquele tempo. – Ele olha para o ariano meio magoado. – Ele chegou me dizendo que ainda me amava e que não poderia ficar longe de mim. Eu pulei no pescoço dele, beijei e então perguntei se ele já tinha terminado com Virgem.

Aiolia respira fundo tentando controlar as sensações que a lembrança lhe trazia.

- Ele simplesmente me diz que não havia terminado e nem pretendia fazer isso. Lembro que eu fiquei confuso e logo ele me esclareceu, dizendo que me amava e me queria ao seu lado, mas precisava de Shaka. Eu fiquei furioso, lhe perguntei por que precisava do loiro, mas ele não me respondeu, apenas disse que queria que eu fosse seu amante e que quando não precisasse dele dispensaria o indiano.

Mu olhava para o outro não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Aiolia olhava para o chão. Sua respiração estava descompassada.

- Depois daquele dia não conversamos mais. Anos depois, veio a batalha das doze casas e descobrimos toda a verdade sobre ele. Naquele momento tive um estalo, mas não poderia confirmar, pois ele havia morrido. Mas depois da batalha contra Hades e Atena nos ter revivido, sabia que era hora de esclarecer tudo, então fui procurá-lo um dia antes da festa. Ao me ver ele veio até mim com toda aquela pose já me dizendo que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu o procuraria. Disse pra ele que minha visita tinha outro motivo. Falei que eu sabia porque ele estava com Shaka.

Continua...

Beijos:

Olá gente! Desculpe-me pela demora em continuar, mas meu PC pifou e fiquei uma semana sem ele. Então só pude atualizar agora. Sorry! u.u

Mas vamos falar de coisa boas.

Olá minha querida **Deni, **faz tempo que não nos falamos, né? Você viu que chique o Olinha? Só podia ser ele pra ter uma Harley, fiquei até imaginando ele todo orgulhoso em cima da Lola.hehehehe Bem, acho que aqui fui mais cruel ainda com o loirinho, né?Ninguém manda ele maltratar o meu roxinho. Um grande beijo e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

Salut, **Princess Andrômeda,** Comment ça va? Desculpe –me pela demora, agora além de ser curto ta demorando, mas o próximo vem rapidinho, prometo! Não consegui tirar o Olia de perto do Muzin, não deu tempo, ele já tava apaixonado.hehehe Mas não se preocupe o Shakita não vai relar nele, o Muzin não deixa. XD Também adoro o Frô assim todo companheiro é a cara dele. Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo e continue lendo. Muitos beijos.

Hahahah, Amiga **Kido, **realmente o Muzin e o Olia se pegaram. E agora o roxinho ta muito mais feliz. O. Shakita mereceu e viu bem de pertinho. Hehehe, Agora não sei se o Olia vai sofrer. Só lendo o próximo pra ver. XD Muitos beijos.

Querido amigo **Vilon, ** sei que você não gosta de sofrimento, mas não pude resistir e judiar um pouquinho do loiro. Mas vê pelo lado bom, o Muzin ta mais feliz. XP Vou tentar maneirar a mão no próximo capítulo e não machucar mais ninguém.hehehe Muitos beijos e estou com saudades.

Olá amiga **Arisa, **fiquei contente em ver sua review. Se você tiver tendo dificuldades em revisar, me avisa que tento lhe ajudar.Não não que eu saiba mexer muito nessa joça, mas tento. .u Que bom que está gostando. Espero que este capítulo não tenha lhe decepcionado. Mutios beijos e espero lhe ver no próximo capítulo que chegará mais rápido, prometo.

Que surpresa querida **Mussha, ** estou feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic. Dessa vez o Muzin ta mais feliz e realmente o Aiolia se aproveitou, mas realmente ele nem percebeu que o Shakita ficou mal. Na verdade ele acha que o loiro não o ama mais então ele nem pensou que poderia machucá-lo. Realmente o Shakita não é frágil, mas ele está sofrendo muito e a dor não deixa ele ser como ele é. Mas não se preocupe que no próximo capítulo ele já vai estar mais dominante.hehehe Muitos beijos e te espero no próximo.

O.O (desmaia) **ELIS! **Que surpresa amiga, ainda mais acompanhada da **Anny. ** Bom, já que vocês foram por partes, também irei.

Cap. 1 – hauauhauahuha! Realmente são precoces esses meus anjinhos. Não sei se foi a comida ou a convivência com um certo escorpiano safado, mas os dois já se amavam desde cedo.

Cap.2 – Viram como o Saga é maldoso. Chegou todo com pose de posse, mas fazer o quê? Ele é assim mesmo. (Vocês não acham?) Ainda bem que não escolhi o Másk ou o Frô para atrapalhar os anjinhos, hein?

Cap.3 – Shaka é Virgem de carteirinha. Possessivo até o fim. O Frô ta um doce, não? Também achei. Adoro escrever sobre ele. E o Olia...hehehe sem comentários.

Cap. 4 – Sabe acho que o Olia ama a Harley e o carneiro.hauauhauhau Por isso ele deixa o Muzin se apossar da Lola. O amor faz cada coisa! Mas acho que o Maskinha você deixaria dar uma voltinha, com você é claro, dentro do seu Lamborguine Gallardo conversivel preto. Ou não deixaria? O.o E o Frô, ah... coisa mais fofa! Muitos beijos pra você e pra Anny.

Querida **Yami, ** espero que esteja gostando. Um grande beijo!

Amiga **Yue-chan, **dessa vez não vi você tentando matar ninguém. Será que a vontade passou? Agora pro Shaka reconquistar o carneirinho vai ser bem mais difícil. Muitos beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

Olá pessoal! Desculpem-me pela demora, mas aqui está. Um grande beijo!!!

Capitulo VI – Descobertas.

Aiolia para de falar e olhando bem nos olhos de Mu recomeça.

- Mu, ele ficou com Shaka porque o loiro lhe seria útil para conquistar o que ele queria. Saga sabia que vocês se gostavam, todos sabiam, principalmente quando você foi embora e Shaka se isolou mais ainda. Saga teve medo que quando você voltasse, o Shaka "o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de ouro", ficasse ao seu lado, ou seja, contra ele, alem do Shaka, por ser a reencarnação de Buda, era muito influente entre todos os cavaleiros. Por isso, ele decidiu que namorando Shaka de uma certa forma faria com que o loiro ficasse do lado dele, pois assim ele influenciaria o indiano a favor do Grande Mestre, que na verdade era ele mesmo e ainda mesmo que o loiro descobrisse seu plano, talvez ficasse do seu lado.

Mu chocado com o que acabara de ouvir levanta se afastando do leonino.

Áries olhava para o lado oposto de Aiolia - Então ele fez isso para afastar o Shaka de mim?

Leão ainda sentado no mesmo lugar olha para o namorado. – Sim.

Áries pensa em tudo que havia escutado, vira-se novamente para Aiolia, achando algo estranho. – Espera aí Ólia, mas então porque eles ainda continuam juntos?

- Bem, realmente eu não sei. Quando conversei com Saga ele me disse que ainda me amava e que faria tudo pra eu voltar pra ele. Eu estava com tanta raiva dele que lhe disse que nunca voltaria para ele. Depois disso não mais falei com ele e dias depois eles tinham voltado. Pensei seriamente que como você tinha voltado, Shaka não pensaria duas vezes em ficar com você e quando o vi com o geminiano fiquei muito confuso.

Os dois ficaram alguns instantes somente se olhando, até que Mu quebra o silêncio. – Talvez o Shaka tenha se apaixonado por Saga. – Mesmo tentando esconder Aiolia notou uma ponta de tristeza no rosto do namorado.

Aiolia se levanta e abraça o ariano com carinho. – Não acho Mu, afinal eu vi a cara dele quando ele lhe viu.

Áries respira fundo – Ta,bem isso não me importa. – Ele abraça aiolia mais forte. – Agora estou com você e estou muito feliz!

Aiolia beija o tibetano no rosto e sorri.

Depois de alguns momentos abraçados, novamente o ariano quebra o silêncio. – Olia?

- Hum? – Aiolia ainda sorria.

- Você ainda ama o Saga?

Aiolia deixou de sorrir e ficou alguns momentos em silêncio. Ele Afasta Mu um pouco de seu corpo para encará-lo.

- Isso não importa mais Mu! O que importa é que estamos juntos!

Mu lhe sorri e o beija profundamente.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Shaka estava na casa de Afrodite. O sueco havia feito brigadeiro para o amigo pois o achava muito triste.

- Come bastante loiro, chocolate traz felicidade! E amanhã a gente treina bastante e perde essas calorias a mais.

Shaka olhava para a colher que acabara de levar a boca – Nem que eu comece todo o chocolate do mundo eu ficaria feliz.

- Ai Barbie! Que horror! Bola pra frente meu loiro. Você namora um cara lindo! Irritante e grosso, mas lindo. E pelo que você me contou é muito bom de cama. Esquece o resto e vive, querido!

Shaka sorria soavemente.

Isso! É assim que gosto de ter ver. Sorrindo. Você quase consegue ficar tão bonito quanto eu. – Afrodite alisava seus próprios cabelos orgulhoso. Ele olha para o amigo que enchia novamente a colher de brigadeiro para comer. Tinha uma coisa que o loiro nunca o havia explicado e Afrodite achava que talvez agora poderia tirar a limpo. – Sabe Shakita, sei que você não gosta muito de falar nisso, mas até hoje eu não entendi... porque você voltou a namorar o Saga depois que o carneiro voltou? Pensei que com o roxinho aí você ia pular nos braços dele e nunca mais ia sair.

Shaka solta a colher na panela do doce. – Ta certo Frô, eu vou lhe contar tudo. – Ele respira fundo enquanto Afrodite se ajeita melhor para poder ficar bem atento. – Depois que Mu partiu para Jamiel, eu perdi meu chão. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha, que eu amava e ele se foi sem ao menos se despedir. Você lembra como eu fiquei. Eu me isolei de todos. A vida pra mim tinha perdido toda a graça. E quanto mais tempo passava, mais eu sentia a falta dele e mais eu o odiava por ter me abandonado.

Lágrimas surgem nos olhos de Shaka e Afrodite já respira fundo sabendo que se o outro começar a chorar iria chorar junto.

- Quando Saga me procurou querendo me namorar eu o recusei. Ninguém poderia tomar o lugar de Mu no meu coração. Ele estava fechado pra sempre. Mas como sabemos, o Saga é muito insistente e na verdade eu tava cansado de ficar sofrendo por alguém que nem teve a caridade de dizer adeus. No fundo queria que quando Mu voltasse, ele visse que não fiquei lhe esperando, afinal eu tava com muita raiva dele.

- Por fim acabei aceitando. Saga sabendo o quanto eu sofria, aumentava cada vez mais meu ódio falando como o ariano havia sido um traidor nos abandonando e isso acabou me ligando ainda mais a ele. Mas quando Mu voltou, todo o ódio que eu sentia por ele acabou no momento em que senti seu cosmo quente me saudando.

As lágrimas agora escorriam abundantes pelo rosto alvo do loiro. Afrodite por sua vez fungava tentando espantar as lágrimas que também apareciam nos seus olhos.

- Ele havia voltado, estava do lado certo e ainda... ainda me amava. – Shaka chorava com sofreguidão, seus soluços saiam altos. Afrodite não agüentou mais e começou a chorar também. – E-eu senti... senti em seu cosmo que ele ainda me amava. Naquele momento me senti tão insignificante, que eu não o merecia, assim resolvi entregar minha vida por Atena.

Afrodite o olhava surpreso. – Ah, é por isso que você fez aquele tal do Ash... Aki.. Como é que é mesmo?

- Ashikri! Sim pensei que dessa forma eu pudesse me perdoar, mas quando o encontrei no Muro das Lamentações, ambos prestes a morrer, novamente vi que não o merecia, mas como íamos morrer tudo estava resolvido.

Shaka fecha os olhos resignado.

- Eu fui um covarde Afrodite. O homem mais próximo de Deus era um covarde. – Afrodite afagou com carinho o cabelo dourado. – Mas então Buda quis me castigar pela minha covardia e nós acabamos voltando e eu estava com meu dilema novamente. Como enfrentá-lo? Como contar tudo à ele? Quando pensava tudo isso, a pessoa que eu menos esperava apareceu em minha casa. Eu já sabia de tudo. Que ele havia me usado, mas não sentia ódio dele, pois, eu também o havia usado para machucar Mu.

- Quando Saga foi me propor para que voltássemos. Eu pensei que não, Um havia voltado e eu ainda o amava, mas eu lembrei tudo o que fiz, como o traí. Além disso Saga parecia desesperado. Dizia que sem mim não conseguiria viver... – Shaka respira fundo. – Assim, sem coragem de enfrentar Mu e com pena de Saga, acabei aceitando voltar para ele.

Afrodite estava boquiaberto.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Vários dias se passaram depois de todas essas descobertas e num momento de muita inspiração os cavaleiros de ouro decidem sair todos juntos.

- Eu vou pilotando! – Mu estendia a mão para Aiolia lhe entregar as chaves da Lola.

- Maldita hora que fui lhe ensinar a pilotar, agora mal toco na minha Lola. – aiolia entregava as chaves resignado.

Áries pegou as chaves todo sorridente já montando na moto. – Melhor assim ou eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes.

O leonino senta-se na garupa e o abraça todo feliz. – Então, quer dizer que tem ciúmes de mim?

Mu sorri maldoso. – É claro que não! Estou falando da Lola!

- Ei!

Numa boate no centro de Atenas...

Os cavaleiros combinaram de se encontrar numa danceteria muito boa de Atenas. Todos já estavam lá, só faltando os atrasadinhos.

- Aiolia e meu cunhadinho estão demorando. – Aiolos falava um pouco preocupado.

- Ah, não fica preocupado não Aiolos, os dois sempre se atrasam. – Aldebaran responde entornando uma bebida.

- É verdade. – Shura confirmava. – Mas eu acho que é tudo culpa do Leão, afinal Mu antes de namorar ele era o mais pontual de nós.

- HAHAHAHA, Não é só isso que Aiolia esta mudando no ariano, afinal quem poderia pensar que o tibetano um dia teria um relacionamento aberto. – Máscara se diverte muito com o assunto.

Afrodite olha surpreso para Shaka que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Que história é essa amor? – Afrodite vendo o interesse do seu amigo resolve perguntar.

- Frô! Não me chame assim aqui! – Máscara estava irritado.

Afrodite fica mais ansioso. – Ta bom, ta bom! Mas agora me responde!

Todos da mesa olhavam para o canceriano ansioso, mas dois lindos olhos azuis nem piscavam.

- Bom, eu tava conversando com Leão outro dia e entramos no assunto de fidelidade...

Afrodite estreita os olhos para o namorado, o que faz Máscara engolir seco. – Er.. bem... então ele me disse que ele e Mu não tinham esse problema, porque o relacionamento deles era aberto.

Afrodite tampa sua boca com a mão surpreso e volta a olhar para Shaka que esboça um sorriso.

- Não sei não, mas se o relacionamento deles é aberto, quer dizer que não se gostam tanto! – Afrodite olhava para os outros procurando alguma confirmação.

- Acho que você ta errado Frô! – Milo fala apontando para o casal que acabou de entrar na danceteria. – Para mim eles parecem se gostarem bastante!

Todos olham para o casal que chega abraçado. – Aiolia ia distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Áries.

Continua...

**Universo Umbigo: XD**

Minha linda **Deni, **agradeço por me empurrar o Muzin, ele é meu amor mais lindo! Mas vou fazer o que se ele prefere o Olia, ou melhor ainda, o loiro. Mas não fica triste que ele é todo seu no coração dele. XD Beijos!

**ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!! E ANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! **Amores!Que loucura não?Como alguém pode ser grosso com o lindo do Dite? Também acho inadmissível. òó E não falei que você Elis não resistiria ao Máskinha no seu carron? Hauahauhauhauhaua Beijos pra vcs!

Querida **Srta Peach! **Não se soca, não! O importante que chegou aqui!!! O Shakita só se enrola cada vez mais, ta até parecendo novela mexicana. Hauahuahuahauh Um grande beijo!!!

Olá **Mussha! **Sabe, eu também tô com pena do roxinho, mas como em todas minhas fics ele sofre... O Shaka é difícil de entender mesmo. Esse loiro merece umas palmadas. Um grande beijo linda!

**Muitos beijos a todos!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII – Amores verdadeiros.

Aiolia e Mu avistam os amigos sentados numa mesa e vão até eles.

- Olá gente, desculpe-nos pela demora. – Mu sorria para os amigos.

- Que isso ariano. Sabemos que a culpa não é sua. – Aldebaran gargalhava olhando para o leonino que estava com a maior cara de que não tinha entendido. O que faz com que todos riem juntos.

Ver seu amado tão feliz fazia com que Shaka se sentisse muito triste, não queria mais presenciar aquilo. Virou-se para Saga que estava ao seu lado. – Saga vou ao banheiro!

Saga assentiu com a cabeça e o virginiano saiu lançando um ultimo olhar para o tibetano. Virgem ficou um bom tempo no banheiro tentando se controlar. Ao voltar à mesa onde estavam seus amigos, apenas encontrou Aldebaran, Shura, Milo e Camus.

Shaka senta-se não muito interessado na conversa que rolava na mesa. Voltou sua atenção para a pista de dança. Olhava displicentemente, quando avistou Aiolia e Mu dançando. Fixou seu olhar neles. Eles estavam rindo, o que fez Shaka ficar mais aborrecido.

- Que cara é essa loiro? Não ta gostando do lugar? - Shaka volta-se para Milo – Não é isso, só estou um pouco cansado.

OOoooOOoooOO

Do outro lado da pista, Saga também estava concentrado no casal. Acompanhava cada movimento deles e quando viu Aiolia dizer algo ao ariano e ir na direção do bar pensou que era chegada a sua oportunidade.

OOoooOOoooOO

Depois que Aiolia se afasta, Mu volta para a mesa sentando-se logo a frente de Shaka que olha surpreso a sua volta. Áries olha para o loiro, mas logo volta sua atenção para os outros cavaleiros que estavam na mesa.

OOoooOOoooOO

- Olá Leão! – Saga para ao lado de Aiolia no bar.

O leonino vira-se para ele sério. – Oi Saga! – Mas já olhando de novo para o garçon meio impaciente.

Saga olha o outro de cima a baixo. – Você ta bonito hoje!

Aiolia vira-se para ele irritado. – Errado meu cara, eu sempre estou lindo! O que você quer Saga?

Gêmeos olha intensamente nos olhos do outro grego. – Você!

Aiolia fica totalmente sem reação. Não sabendo o que fazer simplesmente vira-se novamente para o garçon. Saga se aproxima mais tocando suas mãos.

- Aiolia eu ainda te amo! – A voz de Saga era baixa e gaguejante.

Leão se afasta um pouco. Com lágrimas nos olhos encarava o outro com fúria. – Me deixa em paz Saga. Eu já disse que nunca mais!

OOoooOOoooOO

Na mesa os cavaleiros conversavam animadamente. Somente Mu e Shaka permaneciam calados tentando disfarçar que olhavam um para o outro á todo o momento. Quando Milo volta sua atenção para o ariano.

- Ei carneiro! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

O tibetano olha para o amigo sorrindo timidamente. – Claro!

- É verdade que você e o bichano tem um relacionamento aberto? – Milo quase se debruçava sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto do tibetano.

- MILO! – Camus dá um chute por baixo da mesa no escorpiano. Shaka olha para o outro lado tentando mostrar que não prestava atenção na conversa.

Áries olha para o indiano e volta a olhar para os amigos. – Tudo bem Camus, não tem problema. – Ele se volta diretamente para Milo. – É verdade sim Milo.

Escorpião fica de boca aberta. – Uau!!! E vocês já ficaram com bastante gente? – O grego leva outro chute mais agora mais forte.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o ariano. Apenas Shaka continua olhando para a pista disfarçando seu interesse. Mu fica um pouco sem graça com a situação, principalmente pelo loiro estar por perto.

Camus parece notar o desconforto do outro. – Não responda Mu! – ele se volta para Milo novamente puxando-lhe a orelha. – Pare de se entro meter na vida dos outros!

- Ai, aia ai Camuy! – Milo consegue soltar sua orelha do aperto. E fica com a maior cara de choro.

- Ora Camus ele só ta curioso como todos nós. Afinal é estranho você ver um casal tão feliz se dividindo com outros por aí. – Shura se intromete.

Um se sente um pouco incomodado com a fala de Shura. Aldebaran que estava ao seu lado bate em seu ombro percebendo e volta sua atenção para Shura. – Acho que você ta é interessado em participar, isso sim Shura! – Aldebaran ria com gosto deixando Shura totalmente vermelho.

- Não é isso. – Capricórnio ainda tentava se explicar. – É que acho estranho duas pessoas que se amam ficar se dividindo assim...

Agora foi Shaka que sentiu seu coração falhar ao ouvir a palavra _amam._

- Que besteira Shura. Pro seu governo há várias formas de se amar alguém. Se Mu esta feliz assim, o que há de mal. – Milo fazia caretas para o espanhol e logo se vira para o virginiano finamente notando sua presença. – O que você acha Virgem?

Mu olha para Shaka temeroso do que o loiro iria dizer. O indiano olha para todos e voltando-se para o ariano. – Acho que está certo Milo. Agora com licença que vou procurar Saga. – Ele se levanta e sai. Áries fica observando o loiro se afastar.

- Vio que ele disse? Se o homem mais próximo dos deuses disse isso quer dizer que só pode ser o certo. – Milo sorria todo orgulhoso, enquanto Camus somente negava com a cabeça vencido.

OOoooOOoooOO

- Não faça assim Aiolia... – Saga tenta se aproximar do leonino novamente. – Eu sinto tanto a falta do seu beijo, do seu corpo...

Aiolia observa o outro se aproximar, mas não se move.

- Sei que você ainda me ama, me deseja... – Saga pára diante de Leão e sente a respiração dele bater em seu rosto. - ... quero tanto lhe beijar agora.

O leonino parece hipnotizado pelo homem a sua frente. Sua mente manda ele sair dali, mas seu corpo não responde.

- E-eu amo o Mu! – Ele tenta balbuciar.

Gêmeos encosta seus lábios nos do outro grego muito levemente. Aiolia não resiste e fecha os olhos. Os dois apenas sentem o roçar delicioso. Percebendo que Aiolia não o afastaria, Saga agarra a nuca do leonino e o beija com paixão.

Shaka andava pela pista procurando seu namorado, quando se depara com os dois se beijando. A surpresa que havia em seus olhos logo se transforma em fúria. Ele corre em direção a eles separando-os bruscamente para logo em seguida acertar um soco na face de Saga que o faz cair no chão.

- Shaka! – Saga olha assustado para o loiro passando a mão sobre a parte dolorida.

Virgem avança em sua direção nervoso fazendo com que seu cosmo se elevasse chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros. – Seu, seu... desgraçado!!!

Antes que Shaka agredisse novamente o geminiano, Aiolia o segura. – Acalme-se Shaka!

O indiano se desvencilha de Leão, agora mais furioso do que antes. – E você seu traidor! Você e Mu podem ter um relacionamento aberto, mas eu e Saga não! – Virgem levanta seu cosmo com intenção de atacar o leonino. Neste momento todos os cavaleiros chegam e olham assustados. Áries vendo que seu namorado ia ser atacado entra em sua frente, ficando entre ele e Shaka. – Shaka, o que você está fazendo?

- Sai da minha frente Mu. Esse desgraçado estava beijando Saga. – Virgem tremia de raiva.

O tibetano olha surpreso para Aiolia que apenas abaixa os olhos, mas logo volta sua atenção para o loiro. - Eu não vou sair Shaka. Se quiser machucá-lo terá que me acertar primeiro.

O virginiano olha para ele inconformado. Sentindo que estava prestes a chorar, ele sai correndo em direção a saída. Afrodite que estava vendo tudo junto com os outros vai atrás dele.

Áries olha o outro correr com pesar. Nervoso, Mu vira-se para o leonino. – Você beijou o Saga, Aiolia?

Leão o olha envergonhado. – Me desculpe Mu!

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas e sim a Shaka. Eu vou atrás dele! – Áries sai correndo.

Aiolia olha para Saga que ainda estava caído no chão e estende-lhe a mão para ele se levantar.

OOoooOOoooOO

Mu encontra Shaka e Afrodite já fora da casa noturna. Shaka estava em prantos enquanto Afrodite o abraçava tentando acalmá-lo. O ariano se aproxima devagar. Virgem sente o cosmo do outro e se afasta de Afrodite correndo para quase o meio da rua para tentar para um táxi.

Mu e Afrodite vão até ele. Quando o tibetano tenta segurar seu braço, o loiro o empurra com violência. – NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!

Áries olha para ele assustado. Afrodite abraça com carinho o amigo. – Caminha Shakita. Vamos sair do meio da rua. – Ele conduz o loiro que ainda encarava raivosamente o ariano de volta a calçada.

O tibetano se aproxima dos dois. – Shaka eu...

- VAI EMBORA MU! – Afrodite segurava o loiro fortemente contra seu peito. Virgem soluçava violentamente. Ele olha para Afrodite, seu rosto está banhado. – Eu quero ir pra casa Frô.

O sueco olha para o amigo apenado. – Vou chamar um táxi e já vamos.

- Eu levo ele! – Mu chega mais perto dos dois olhando para o pisciano.

Peixes olha para o ariano. Shaka que o abraçava forte sussurra em seu ouvido. – N-não!

Ainda olhando para o tibetano, Afrodite faz um sinal com o dedo para que ele se aproximasse e afastando o loiro de si com delicadeza coloca-o nos braços do ariano que abraça o virginiano com carinho. Shaka ainda se debate um pouco e o sueco segura forte seu rosto fazendo com que o loiro olhasse em seus olhos. – Vai com ele! É melhor.

Shaka vê seu amigo se afastar e voltar para dentro do prédio. Mu afrouxa o abraço e gira o loiro ainda entre os seus braços. Os dois se encaram por alguns momentos e logo Shaka abaixa os olhos. Áries limpa delicadamente as lágrimas do rosto alvo do outro com sua mão. – Vem! Vou te levar pra casa. – Segurando o virginiano pela cintura, Áries leva o loiro até Lola. Os dois sobem na moto e vão para o Santuário. No caminho Shaka abraça fortemente o ariano pensando o quanto é bom tê-lo novamente em seus braços.

Chegando no Santuário, Mu acompanha Shaka até sua casa. Os dois não tocam nenhuma palavra. Já em frente a sexta casa, Virgem pára. Áries pára logo ao seu lado.

Shaka estava com o olhar perdido nas paredes de sua casa. O ariano olha pra ele.

- Fica! – Shaka sussurrava tão baixo que Mu quase não ouvira. O ariano olha para ele sem entender. E ainda sem olhar para o outro Shaka fala mais baixo ainda. – Fica comigo essa noite!

Áries arregala os olhos surpreso.

Finamente Shaka olha para o outro. – Por favor Mu!

E-e-e Saga? – Mu gaguejava.

Virgem olha diretamente nos olhos de seu amado. – Não há mais Saga! – O indiano vai em direção ao tibetano e fachando os olhos aproxima seus lábios dos dele e o beija. Áries não resiste a maravilhosa sensação e se entrega ao beijo. Logo os dois estão se beijando intensamente. Suas línguas roçando uma na outra. Mu segura Shaka pela cintura e o puxa para mais perto de si. Virgem leva suas mãos até o pescoço do carneiro. O beijo é quente e demorado. Era o beijo que haviam esperado há muito tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois ofegantes separam minimamente seus lábios e o tibetano encosta sua testa na do loiro.

- Eu esperei tanto por esse beijo!

Shaka sorri. – Pois não vamos esperar por mais nada. – Virgem pega na mão do tibetano e o puxa para seu quarto.

Shaka deita-se em sua cama puxando o ariano por cima de si. Mu encosta seu corpo no do loiro e o olha intensamente começando a beijá-lo. Áries afaga carinhosamente o rosto do indiano enquanto o beija. Shaka o abraça com força sentindo aquele corpo.

Mu deixa a boca de Virgem para beijar seu rosto, pescoço, ombro. Com suas mãos retira as de Shaka de si e as leva até a cama na altura da cabeça do loiro. Shaka deixa-se ser dominado com prazer. O tibetano desliza suas mãos pelos braços do indiano. Elas vão deslizando pelo corpo do virginiano até alcançarem a barra da camisa de Shaka para fazer o caminho inverso e retirá-la.

Depois de um beijo longo no pescoço do loiro, que o faz se remexer embaixo dele, Mu senta-se ainda sobre Shaka e começa a desabotoar a calça de Virgem sem tirar os olhos das íris azuis. O indiano com olhos nublados de desejo sorria para seu amado.Ele desce as calças de Shaka passando as mãos por cada parte do corpo do outro que era desnudada. Ao chegar em seus pés, Áries os toma nas mãos levando-os até seus lábios. Ele os beija com carinho fazendo Shaka gemer. Mu vai prolongando os beijos pelas peras do loiro. Ele beija demoradamente aproveitando cada pedacinho do ser que tanto amava.

Áries continua a doce tortura beijando, lambendo e principalmente mordendo a parte interna da cocha de Shaka. Ele sobe bem devagar maravilhado com a pele macia. Shaka já se contorcia de prazer. Suas mãos seguram firmes a cabeceira da cama. Sem parar com sua tortura, o ariano pega o sexo da Shaka e começa a lambê-lo, mordendo levemente a glande.

Shaka levanta instintivamente o quadril. Mu coloca Shaka todo em sua boca chupando-o intensamente. Shaka geme alto. Mu começa a subir e descer com sua boca deixando Shaka louco. Suas mãos acariciam os mamilos do loiro. Sem se agüentar muito mais Virgem explode dentro da boca do tibetano que lambe todo o liquido e recomeça a subir beijando novamente cada pedaço daquele corpo.

Ele para demoradamente nos mamilos de Shaka sugando-os. Virgem começa a suspirar desesperado, mal havia sentido seu corpo estremecer de prazer e já começava a deixa-se levar pelas carícias do ariano. Áries abandona os mamilos rosados e se dirige ao pescoço do loiro e começa a chupar a pele sensível com força deixando várias marcas roxas. Shaka suspira se contorcendo debaixo do tibetano.

Mu continua seus beijos até abocanhar com desejo a boca do indiano. Desesperado Shaka começa a subir a camisa do ariano tentando arrancá-la para sentir melhor o corpo do outro. Áries aparta o beijo por um segundo para retirá-la de uma vez. Os dois voltam a se beijar, suas línguas explorando e se digladiando. O tibetano desce suas mãos até o cós de sua própria calça para tirá-la. A afobação dos dois atrapalhando os movimentos.

Nervoso Áries abandona momentaneamente os lábios do loiro e se senta na cama para tirar sua calça. Shaka fica observando o outro se despir. Sabia que Um tinha um corpo lindo, mas ali agora na sua frente sentiu seu coração quase para diante da visão. O tibetano olha para seu amado e se sente um pouco constrangido pelo olhar que o outro lhe laçava.

Shaka sorri diante da timidez do ariano e aproveitando a situação pega uma das mãos do carneiro e a leva até a sua boca chupando três dedos com sensualidade. Mu olha tudo fascinado. Ele volta a se deitar sobre o loiro e retirando seus dedos da boca de seu amado volta a beijá-lo. Shaka se ajeita melhor debaixo do ariano. O tibetano leva sua mão até a entrada do loiro. Ele começa a colocar um dedo. Virgem se remexe. Mu coloca mais um dedo e depois o outro. Eles brincando dentro do corpo apertado do indiano.

Shaka suspira dentro da boca do ariano. Sentindo que seu amado já estava preparado, Mu se posiciona entre as pernas do loiro e começa a penetrá-lo devagar. Shaka agarra novamente a cabeceira da cama com força. Já todo dentro do indiano, Áries suspira fundo controlando as sensações que explodiam por seu corpo e segura o sexo duro do loiro e começa a estimulá-lo. O indiano sente o prazer voltar ao seu corpo. Bem devagar, Mu começa a estocar dentro do virginiano. Ele aumenta o ritmo das suas mãos sobre o membro de Shaka.

O movimento dos dois é intenso. O suor brilhava na pele dos anjos. Virgem já sentia que gozaria novamente. Apertou suas pernas contra o ariano. Áries aperta o sexo de Shaka e este vêm em sua mão gritando rouco. Mu sentindo a onda de prazer preencher seu corpo derrama seu líquido dentro do loiro.

Shaka olha o seu carneiro ainda entre as suas pernas, com os olhos fechados, aproveitando as sensações que lhe surgiam. Virgem estende sua mão e segurando as do tibetano puxa-o para deitar-se ao seu lado.

Áries atende ao chamado e virado para seu amado o abraça. Ambos são envoltos pelo manto de Morfeu juntos.

Shaka abre os olhos e vê seu amado abraçando-o ao seu lado. Sorri olhando a face do ariano. Finalmente Mu era dele. Virgem passa os dedos pelos lábios do tibetano que sentindo o carinho abre vagarosamente os olhos. Shaka observa maravilhado as esmeraldas aparecerem.

- Bom dia! – Shaka sorri contente.

Áries pisca algumas vezes tentando despertar completamente. – Bom dia, Shá!

O indiano contorna com os dedos os lábios do outro. – Eu sonhei tanto com isso, Mu. Em ter você de volta pra mim!

O ariano olha pensativo para o loiro e soltando a cintura de Shaka se levanta sentando na cama, sem olhar para o virginiano.

Shaka olha para ele surpreso. – O que foi?

- Shaka... nós... eu...

Shaka se levanta rapidamente e segura o rosto de Mu com as duas mãos fazendo com que ele o encarasse. – Mu, você não ta pensando em voltar para o Aiolia, não é?

Áries retira as mãos de Shaka de seu rosto segurando-as firme. – Shaka, ele é meu namorado.

Virgem o olha por alguns instantes e se solta bruscamente de Mu. – Seu namorado! Isso é ridículo Mu, você me ama, eu sei que me ama.

Áries olha para o outro com tristeza nos olhos. – Sim, eu te amo. Mas não posso fazer isso com ele.

Os olhos de Shaka faiscavam de raiva. – Não pode fazer isso com ele! E comigo você pode fazer isso?

Áries tenta se aproximar do outro. – Shaka, por favor!

Shaka o repele com um safanão. – Não! Você o prefere, então vá! Sabia que eu não podia confiar em você.

Mu que até o momento tentava ficar calma se descontrola. – Não podia confiar em mim? Pelo que eu me lembre você me trocou primeiro.

Shaka chorava descontroladamente. – Por que você me deixou primeiro.

Virgem esconde seu rosto entre as mãos chorando copiosamente. O ariano se sente culpado e estende sua mãos para acariciar o outro, mas o indiano dá outro safanão na mão de Mu. – Não toque em mim! Volte para ele! Não o quero mais, não quero alguém que transa com qualquer um que aparece.

O tibetano dá um tapa no rosto de Shaka. – Seu estúpido! – Áries se levanta e começa a se vestir. Shaka o observa. Sua mãos segura seu rosto machucado. Lágrimas escorrem por sua face. Mu vai em direção à porta, mas antes de sair se vira para o loiro. – Você e ele foram os únicos com que já fiz amor. – Ele se vira e sai deixando Shaka chorando desesperadamente.

Mu desce as escadas até seu templo correndo o mais rápido que pode. As lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto. Quando chega em sua casa ele pára se deparando com Aiolia. Ao vê-lo, Leão se aproxima dele preocupado. – Mu, você está bem? O que houve?

Áries se joga nos braços do leonino soluçando. O grego corresponde ao abraço e acaricia seus cabelos tentando acalmá-lo.

OOoooOOoooOO

Os dias se passam. Shaka não saía de seu Templo, nem recebia ninguém desde o dia da briga com o ariano.

Afrodite estava diante da porta de seu quarto socando-a. – ABRE ESSA MALDITA PORTA, BARBIE!

Virgem nem sequer respondia.

Peixes coloca as mãos na cintura nervoso. – SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR , VOU COLOCÁ-LA ABAIXO. – Quando estava prestes a arrebenta r com a porta sente uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ele se vira para trás e se depara com Aiolia.

- Aiolia? O que faz aqui? – O sueco o olhava surpreso.

Leão olhou para a porta fechada. – Vim falar com a loira burra.

Neste instante a porta se abre num estrondo assustando o psiciano e o leonino.

- QUEM É LOIRA BURRA? – Shaka havia saído de seu quarto e parecia que estava prestes a acabar com o mundo todo.

Afrodite tenta chegar perto do indiano falando bem baixo. – Meu bem, fique calmo. Aiolia só estava... – Peixes para de falar ao sentir novamente o grego o tocando.

Frô, por favor pode nos deixar a sós? – Aiolia encarava Shaka sem medo.

O sueco olhou para o leonino, depois para o indiano e suspirou vencido. – Pois bem! – Ele se virou novamente para o loiro. – Se precisar de mim é só chamar. – Ele olha novamente para o grego e sai.

Aiolia e shaka continuavam se encarando. Virgem estava furioso. Sentia ganas de estrangular o leonino. Leão mantinha seu olhar firme.

Finalmente Shaka quebra o silêncio- O que quer aqui? – Sua voz soava irritada.

- Vim falar com você... seu burro! – A pessoa sorria irônica.

- Como se atreve? – Shaka apertava os pulsos com força para conter sua raiva.

Aiolia sorri mais ainda. Ele se dirige a uma poltrona dentro do quarto do indiano e se senta. – Senta aí shaka! – Ele apontava outra poltrona em frente a sua. – Temos muito o que conversar.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você! – Virgem ainda estava de pé e mais furioso ainda pela ousadia do outro.

- Não? Nem sobre MEU namorado? – Leão fez questão de dar ênfase a palavra meu.

Shaka é pego de surpresa. Ele olha para o grego que o encarava sério. O virginiano não sabendo o que dizer senta-se na poltrona que o leonino havia lhe apontado momentos atrás.

O grego olha satisfeito para o loiro. – Agora que está mais calmo, fica quieto e me ouça!

Shaka que estava com o olhar baixo encara o grego estreitando os olhos. – Não me mande ficar quieto!

Aiolia passa uma das mãos pela testa. – Por Zeus Shaka. Como você é irritante. Como o Mu agüenta?

Virgem abaixa a cabeça magoado e responde sussurrando. – Ele não agüenta. Ele preferiu você.

- Preferiu é? Quem lhe disse isso? – Aiolia olhava o rosto baixo do virginiano.

- Foi ele mesmo. Ele me disse que voltaria pra você e voltou. – Shaka continuava com a cabeça abaixada.

Leão suspira irritado. – Mas é claro que ele ia voltar para mim. Ele é meu namorado. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele preferiu a mim. Ele só voltou para mim porque temos um compromisso. Um compromisso que eu nunca usaria para fazê-lo infeliz.

Virgem olha para o outro confuso. – O que você quer dizer?

O leonino sorri percebendo que suas palavras surtiram efeito. – Que eu o liberaria do seu compromisso se fosse para ele ficar com você.

Virgem fica mudo por alguns instantes. Ele olha para grego tentando entender direito o que acabara de ouvir. – Eu... eu... não preciso de sua caridade.

- Ai meu Zeus! – Aiolia bate com a mão na própria testa. – Você é besta ou o quê? Não é caridade. E muito menos por você. É por Mu. Eu o amo de uma forma que talvez você não entenda. E sei que ele ama você e só seria feliz ao seu lado.

Shaka permanece olhando para o outro mudo.

Leão se levanta se dirigindo a saída. – Olha Shaka, eu acho que você e Mu já perderam tempo demais. Mas quem tem de tomar essa decisão é você. Pense bem! Você não acha que ele cumpriu a promessa que fez a você bem demais e por muito tempo?

Shaka olha o leonino deixar sua casa.

Aiolia desce as escadas e chega a primeira casa. Ele encontra o namorado sentado nas escadas o esperando.

Mu percebe que o outro se aproxima e se levanta. – Aiolia, onde você estava? Eu fui até a sua casa e não lhe encontrei.

Aiolia chega perto do outro e estendendo a mão para ele o puxa para abraçá-lo. – Ficou com saudades, é?

Áries abraça o grego com força. – É claaaaaaaaaaaaro que não!

- Ei! – Aiolia se afasta um pouco para poder olhar o rosto do outro. O tibetano estava com o sorriso doce que ele tanto adorava. Leão então pega a mão direita do ariano e passando sua outra mão pela cintura de Mu começa a esboçar alguns passinhos de dança.

- Aió, o que você ta fazendo. – Áries olhava divertido para o namorado.

Aiolia dá um passo para frente e faz Mu rodar, mas logo fazendo-o voltar para seus braços. – Ora, estamos dançando! – ele começa a dor os passos mais rapidamente.

- Mas porque estamos dançando se não tem nem música? – Um já acompanhava o grego perfeitamente.

Aiolia rodopia o ariano novamente. – Estamos comemorando!

Ao voltar para os braços de aiolia, Mu o olha interrogativo. – Comemorando o quê?

Leão o vira novamente só que desta vez faz ele para de costas para si e o abraça pela cintura colocando seu queixo sobre o ombro do tibetano. – Estamos comemorando a sua visita que acabara de chegar.

Áries olha para sua frente e vê que Shaka estava descendo as escadas de acesso ao seu templo. Virgem chega até o salão onde o ariano e o leonino dançavam e se depara com os dois abraçados olhando para ele. O loiro pára observando os dois.

Mu olha assustado para o virginiano sem saber o que tava acontecendo. Aiolia dá um beijo no rosto do tibetano e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Já ta na hora de vocÊs conversarem e você mostrar pra ele que ainda está cumprindo a promessa que fez pra ele.

Áries olha para o grego. – Aió...

Aiolia coloca o dedo nos lábios do outro silenciando-o. – Vê se não o deixa escapar desta vez! – O leonino deposita um beijo leve nos lábios do ariano e vai andando em direção à sua casa. Ao passar por Shaka o cumprimenta com um aceno. O tibetano ficou apenas observando tudo atônito. Ao ver que estavam a sós, Virgem se aproxima de Áries.

- Mu eu vim... lhe pedir desculpas. – Shaka desvia seu olhar do rosto do tibetano para o chão. Eu fui um tolo, eu... eu... – Virgem volta a olhara para o outro. – Eu amo você! Sempre o amei. Só que o medo que eu tinha de lhe perder acabou me afastando de você e... – As lágrimas já corriam soltas pelo rosto alvo do loiro. Mu se aproxima dele devagar e o abraça forte.

Shaka se aconchega mais nos braços do tibetano. – Me...me perdoa Mu. Por favor!

Áries afasta um pouco o loiro de si. Seus olhos também inundados. Ele olha para o virginiano com amor e o beija profundamente. O beijo é quente e demorado. Era o beijo que representava todos os beijos perdidos. Todos os momentos em que não estiveram juntos. Era o perdão e ao mesmo tempo um pedido de recomeço.

Já sem fôlego os dois separam seus lábios se olhando profundamente. Sentiam como se nada no mundo existisse, somente eles.

Shaka eu te amo! Sempre te amei. – Mu brincava com algumas mechas loiras.

Shaka sorri. – Eu sei! Você cumpriu a sua promessa. Dentro de mim eu sempre soube que você cumpriria.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim. Somente abraçados se sentindo. Misturando seus cosmos como no dia do primeiro beijo. Quando viram que o que tinha acontecido no passado havia ficado para trás, eles subiram para o quarto e trataram de fazer uma promessa mutuamente, mas agora sem palavras, apenas os corpos se encontrando e se amando.

OOoooOOoooOO

Três dias depois. Mu sobe correndo as escadarias das doze casas. Chegando à 5ª casa entra sem mesmo se anunciar. Ele vai direto para o quarto. Pelo horário sabia que o leonino ainda estaria dormindo. Entrou sem bater e viu o grego esparramado pela cama. As cobertas enroladas nos pés do outro. O travesseiro jogado no chão. Áries sorriu lembrando o quanto o outro era bagunceiro. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Aiolia. Como o outro ainda dormia, o ariano acariciou seus cabelos levemente chamando-o com delicadeza.

Leão abre os olhos zangado. Odiava acordar cedo. Ele olha para o tibetano e logo vira o rosto para o outro lado tentando voltar a dormir.

- O que faz aqui a está hora da madrugada? Por que você não vai perturbar aquele loiro tingido?

Mu faz cara de ofendido. – Então é assim que você me recebe depois de três dias sem nos vermos? E eu que pensei que fossemos amigos. E para o seu governo, já são 9 horas.

Áries fez menção em se levantar. Percebendo, Aiolia rapidamente o segura pelo braço forçando-o a ficar no lugar onde estava e vira-se novamente para o ariano. – Eu tava com saudade...

O tibetano sorri para ele. – Eu também Aió.

Aiolia também sorri, mas logo muda sua fisionomia para uma careta. – É! Mas você não devia ter vindo até aqui. Se o loiro souber ele vai ficar uma fera.

O ariano sorri mais abertamente. – Não se preocupe. Ele sabe que estou aqui.

Leão faz cara de surpreso. – Verdade? Então é melhor a gente se esconder, ele já deve ta vindo aqui para me matar.

Áries deita no cama ao lado do grego. – Aiolia empurrava de leve o tibetano. – Não faz isso! Se ele o vir deitado comigo aí sim que ele me manda para um dos seis infernos.

Mu acaricia o rosto moreno. Aiolia se rende e fecha os olhos. – Ah, Aiolia. Shaka não é tão ciumento assim.

Leão sorri ainda de olhos fechados. – Não, é claro que não! – Ele suspira fundo e olha para o ariano. - E então, afinal o que você veio fazer aqui? Não venha me dizer que você só veio me acordar?

Áries para de acariciar o outro e faz cara de bravo. – Não, na verdade vim bater em vocÊ. Que história é essa de ficar o dia todo dormindo?

Aiolia revira os olhos. – Ah... já foram lhe fofocar, é?

Mu fica sério. – Aiolos me disse. Afinal o que você pensa que ta fazendo?

Aiolia se vira olhando para o teto.

Áries se apóia num dos cotovelos. – Muito bem. Você não acha que já ta na hora de falar com ele?

Leão olha para Mu tentando parecer surpreso. – Ele quem?

O tibetano estreita os olhos. – Ora, o Saga. Quem mais poderia ser?

Aiolia volta a olhar para o teto. – Ah! Esse aí? Não tenho nada pra falar com ele.

O ariano dá um peteleco na cabeça do grego. – Deixa de ser fresco Aiolia. Você ainda o ama. Você tem que falar com ele!

O leonino faz beicinho. – Mas ele é um estúpido, egocêntrico, idiota...

Mu se senta na cama de frente para o Leão. Respira fundo para falar bem calmamente. – Aiolia, nós sabemos que ele é tudo isso que você disse... – O tibetano se levanta puxando o leonino pelo braço fazendo com que ele se levantasse também. - ... mas ele te ama e você o ama também. Azar o seu. Você vai falar com ele!

- Mas... mas... – Aiolia tentava se soltar, mas o ariano já o empurrava para fora de seu quarto.

- Nada de mais. Você vai falar com ele e pronto! – Áries já o conduzia escada abaixo.

Eles já estavam descendo as escadas da casa de Câncer. Mu ainda empurrava o leonino, até que este se vira tirando suavemente as mãos do ariano dele. – Sabe que você não manda em mim? Pelo menos não mais.

O tibetano sorri docemente. – Mas é claro que mando. – Mu passa seu braço pelo de Aiolia e os dois voltam a descer. Leão resmungava um pouco, mas descia que nem um gatinho. (Que fofo! .)

Eles param diante da casa de Gêmeos. – Pronto. Você já está entregue. Agora entre lá e não saia daqui sem ter se acertado com ele!

Aiolia olhou para o amigo com carinho. – Sabe, eu adoro você!

Mu sorri feliz. Ele segura o rosto do leonino e lhe dá um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. – Eu também te adoro! – O carneirinho se vira e continua descendo as escadas. Aiolia fica observando o outro até sumir. Ele se vira para a casa de Gêmeos e se depara com Saga o olhando. Ele fecha a cara e se aproxima do geminiano com cara de leão feroz.

- Só vim lhe dizer que você é um estúpido, idiota, imbecil! – Aiolia parou diante do outro grego encarando-o. Saga o olha atônito.

- Vai ficar aí com cara de bobo e não vai me dizer nada? – Leão bate o pé impaciente.

Ainda olhando nos olhos do leonino Saga sussurra. – Eu amo você!

Essa frase desarma completamente o leonino. Sua face muda e agora era ele que olhava para o outro estático.

- Aiolia, eu errei muito com você. Não só com você, mas de todos meus erros. O que mais me doeu. Foi deixá-lo. Foi perdê-lo. Eu o amo demais. Sempre o amei. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar e me dar outra chance para sermos felizes. – Saga olhava diretamente nos olhos de Leão. Aiolia piscava várias vezes tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em afogar seus olhos. O leonino se aproxima devagar do outro. Ele segura a face do geminiano e com duas lágrimas correndo por sua face beija o outro geminiano. Saga envolve a cintura do leonino com os braços e o puxa para mais perto. De repente aiolia interrompe o beijo bruscamente assustando Gêmeos. – Mas se você tentar dominar o mundo novamente, eu mesmo vou lhe matar.

Saga sorri e o aperta ainda mais contra seu corpo. – Que outro mundo posso eu querer. Se meu mundo é você! – Aiolia sorri e os dois voltam a se beijar, agora mais intensamente.

OOoooOOoooOO

Alguns dias depois. Dois casais conversavam animadamente em frente a casa de Áries. Shaka estava sentado no colo do ariano. Os dois observavam rindo o leonino que estava de pé diante deles contando como um dia pegara seu irmão no fraga com Shura. Saga sentado um pouco mais abaixo dos anjos também ria do jeito descontraído do namorado.

- Ai meu Zeus! Agora é assim. Capturou o carneiro e se esquece dos amigos. – Todos se voltam para a direção de onde vinha a voz e se deparam com Afrodite se aproximando com cara de magoado.

Shaka se levanta sorrindo e abraça fortemente o sueco. Ah, não fala assim Frô. Você sabe que te amo muito.

Peixes sorri se fazend de difícil. – Sei... – Ele olha para os outros. – Mas tudo bem. O importante que minha irmãnzinha Barbie aqui ta feliz. Não é cunhado? – Ele pisca divertido para o ariano. Shaka se vira para o namorado e também sorri para ele.

Aiolia se vira para o tibetano. – É meu amigo, por falta de uma, agora você tem duas bibas frescas.

Shaka pega seu rosário e taca na cabeça do leonino. Que o segura sorrindo. – Meu Zeus Shaka seus golpes antes eram mais elaborados.

Todos caem na risada, inclusive o loiro. Mas logo todos interrompem o riso vendo que Afrodite chorava baixo. Shaka acaricia seu cabelo com carinho. – Frô o que houve?

O pisciano olha para o indiano com os olhos vermelhos. – Eu e Máscara terminamos. – Ele abraça forte o virginiano soluçando.

Todos trocam olhares tristes. E Aiolia fala baixinho. – Pelo jeito gente. Vai começar tudo de novo...

Fim!

**Universo Umbigo:**

Olá gente!!! Finalmente o último capitulo. Acho que enrolei tanto que quase perdi o rumo. Espero que todos tenham gostado. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam. Você fizeram que essa fic chegasse ao fim. Gostaria de agradecer principalmente **Meu doce amigo querido Vilon, a emotiva Deni, as amadas Elis e Isis, a carinhosa Srta Peach, a passional Mussha, a sensível Princess Andromeda, a encantadora Srta Kido, a divertida Yue-Chan, a fofuxa Yami e a delicada Arisa de Falcão. Um beijo especial para vocês meu amores!!! Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. Ç.Ç Kissusssssssssssssss!!!!**

Um grande beijo a todos que acompanhram a fic!!!

Afrodite se aproxima triste. – Como você termina a fic comigo neste estado?

Shaka vem junto dele. – Eu lhe proíbo de maltratar do Frô assim.

Prajna olha para o loiro com medo. – Calma gente, eu tenho certeza que eles vão se acertar. É só uma briguinha a toa.

Agora é aiolia quem chega. – Briguinha a toa? Por causa de uma briguinha a toa ficamos 8 capitulos sofrendo nesta fic.

O carneirinho também aparece. – Verdade Praj. Agora que o peixinho é meu cunhadinho, não vou deixar você ser má com ele. – Mu abraça carinhosamente o sueco.

- Ninguém vai deixar! – Saga chega estalando os dedos perigosamente.

Prajna olha para a cara de todos. Eles a fitam com raiva. Ela se lEvanta devagar e sai correndo. – MÁSCARA SOCORRO!!!

- Vamos atrás dela! – Shaka comandou e todos exceto Afrodite foram atrás da ariana. Peixes se senta em frente ao PC e com um sorriso maligno se apodera do teclado.

Kisssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O3O


End file.
